Zecro Fight
"Today I will earn yet another vitctory." "We'll just have to see about that." Zecro says with a slight grin posing his face to a more serious nature. The opponent charged toward Zecro in a blink of a eye but Zecro side stepped and Zecro followed then his opponent did the same. The two quickly came after one another but the opponet grabbed Zecro's wrist and picked him up slamming him on the ground. Zecro backflipped out of the grapple reaching the ground sliding backwards wiping his mouth. Zecro appeared infront of him throwing a wild punch but his opponent dodged, Zecro followed with a kick yet his opponent easily back stepped him. Zecro did not stop throwing another punch but opponent blocked with his forearm by raising it. Leaving Zecro open opponent went in for a blow to his face but Zecro smacked it away with a karate chop and kicked him in his ribcage sending him feet away. Zecro sprinted after him throwing a flying kick but his opponent ducked under it and turned around. The two started exchanging mutiple kicks and punches at each other It would show cinematic angles of the two cruicially blocking each other's attacks. Opponents last blow broke Zecro's guard and he pushed him, from the view of opponent it looked like he was pushed to the ground but there smoke everywhere. When the smoke cleared it was shown Zecro had a guard up. The two stood getting into two different martial arts poses. The two run after each other, Zecro jumped into the air throwing a back kick at Opponent be he tilted his head. Opponent thrusted his arm at him but Zecro ripped through the fabric of space making able to phase threw it. The two jumped in the air. From the angle of the two they were throwing punches toward each other's face but they kept dodging one another. Opponent grabbed Zecro throwing him but he spinned around him throwing a elbow uppercut at his face. The two were now on foot and Opponent jumped in the air throwing mutiple kicks, Zecro started to clash with each one throwing a punch at everyone even as the speed of them would increase. One hit his faced slamming him the ground yet Zecro caught himself flipping back up to him coming down with a powerful elbow hoping to smash him but he missed and the ground they were own exploded. "Damn it!" Zecro said calmy yet irritated. Opponent was infront of him and Zecro started to come with mutiple different elbow blows coming toward him. But Opponent was ducking and weaving over each one of them seeing whenever he had a opening he popped Zecro in the face with a devistating punch. He then kicked him in the face and shoved him off a planet only diving after him ready to attack but Zecro caught his wrist but Opponent kneed him to a star which created a huge crater. Still coming down to him Zecro was looked as if he wasn't affected waiting for him to come in range, when he did he backhanded him to the ground not even looking back to see him smash into the ground. Opponent lunged jumping to the air trying to slam his kick to Zecro but Zecro phased through it. The two's arua started to amplify, two then clashed a headbutt against each other and started to wrecklessly throw blows at each other both of themt taking it eagerly. The fight started to change the surrounding around them. It started to rain and snow at the same time while the sun was still showing. With each blow lightning started to bolt everywhere. Zecro jumped over Jazunae's attack launching both of his elbows back at him throwing him into a planet. Zecro's increased his speed he was easily swifting over the place waiting for Jazunae to catch up to him after he got up. When he did the two ferciously started throwing back to back hits while flipping back everytime they missed. Zecro got the upperhand throwing powerful punches at Jazunae's guard continously, each being a different type of martial art way. He then swifted into the air causing a tornado to surround him launching at him knocking him into the ground. Zecro then walked back up to him and Jazunae sent a wave of air slamming him into a planet. Jazunae's aura started to spark he flashed at Zecro with a punch knocking him into the ground. He started to throw thousands of punches at him knocking him back but Zecro held up a guard but from so much force he blown away. The two started to zoom around space clashing at times breaking planets around them. So fast space couldn't keep up with leaving constant shockwaves all over the place.